Art in everything!
by Lunar Disguise
Summary: From the first time he met the child to living with the art obsessed eccentric person, Austria finds out more about this strange micronation from his home.


There was a bang of a gavel signifying an end to the matter. All around, everyone gathered, mumbled and whispered hushed gossip about the man they saw before them, the one receiving a sentence. It was over a ridiculous matter, an artist who wished to have things his way and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Of course, not everyone can have their way and building a house, claiming independence from a nation, and printing your own stamps anyways, is a bit far for the sake of 'art'.

People talked about this as they shuffled out, done for the day, passing by- without a second thought -a brown haired man sitting quietly in the corner. Of course, it did not matter to the man if he was noticed or not. In fact, it's beneficial to him to remain just a face in the crowd.

Roderich Edelstien, the personification of Austria itself, had watched over the proceedings. Partly because his boss was interested in this unusual and harmless case, but mainly because of curiosity to see what would happen to the man that caused him a bit of stress. Building codes were around for a reason, and a sphere house is ridiculous cause to become independent from him.

With it being decided, the artist would go to jail as dictated by the law; he stood, straightened his cravat, and walked out of the courthouse.

People milled about, coming in and out without a second glance, and Roderich watched his people with uninterested eyes, mulling over how long he could put off work to play his piano. However, he was interrupted from his musing at the sight of a young...well, a child.

He couldn't say for sure if it was male or female, the child was more androgynous than Italy in his younger days.

Peculiar looking, everything from their hair to the odd arrangement of clothes. The child had a on a red beret placed on top of long, almost white hair done up into two thin braids. The child's clothes seemed like a mix of styles- a formal-looking pin-striped shirt and vest combo with a bow around neck, yet bright yellow stockings and short puffy shorts, and boots.

The child looked out of place as he or she sat, legs moving as she seemingly sketched in a small book, the movement belaying the patience it was trying to display. Austria walked over without a thought puzzled.

"Hallo," He spoke softly, not wanting to scare the child. Said child didn't look up from the drawing and Roderich was slightly surprised at the quality of it, "My name is Roderich. Are you perhaps waiting for someone?" He wondered what a child would be doing in a place like this, alone. It should be no concern of his, the irresponsibility of parents with their children, but always had a soft spot for the younger members of his people.

The child nodded, before speaking, "Ja, I am waiting for my boss," the child look up and meeting Austria's eyes, "He told me to wait outside."

Austria felt a twinge, like when he was around those that are like his kind, a nation. The twinge made him pause and something nudged at his consciousness, a slow realization that was spreading through his mind. It couldn't be- just not possibly- not already with that small amount of time. But she did say boss...

"Do you mind telling me your name, child?" Roderich kept his face smooth and calm despite his racing thoughts, years of hiding emotions coming into play.

The child seem to think about it for a moment, "It's something very art like. I like art, because art is everything. Boss says it is Kugelmugel, I just got it a little while ago." She smiled at the word art and it clicked.

The artist, the sphere house, apparently he must have serious about being independent. More than just the printing out of stamps. Enough for a nation...well a micronation to be born.

Normally Austria would ignore these sort of things. Micronations hardly are recognized, and with the man going to jail, there was little doubt this child wouldn't last much longer. However, something akin to parental instinct overtook him.

"So you like art." He asked, more to keep the conversation going with the child so he could assess it more.

"Ja. Because everything can be art! Even declaring my independence from Austria. Boss said so. Revolution is art!" Austria couldn't help but smile softly, it felt odd upon a face that hadn't smiled in ages. Especially with his empty home. This boy or girl was eccentric, to say the least, but it suited the child. If one could say he had a passion for music, then perhaps she was really from his home with her passion for art.

He talked with the child for a while longer. Love and passion where perhaps too small of words for what Kugelmugel felt for art. Understandable though, looking at its origins. When 'boss' came out, he let the child go with a goodbye and a promise to visit and wandered off to meet up with his own.

It wasn't until he had pleaded his case and convinced his boss to pardon the artist that he realized that might have been his boss' plan all along. Undoubtedly, his boss must have known or suspected the creation of the child and had sent Roderich to observe the case in the hopes they would meet.

With a sigh, he also realized he just offered up all of his immediate free time in exchange for the pardoning of a sentence that was already going to be pardoned.

It seems that either way, there was a new person for him to take care of now. This should prove interesting.

* * *

><p>A short little drabble. There aren't really any fics here with Kugelmugel, and she or he is interesting. (Still can't believe it's a guy, so I shall keep Kugelmugel forever unknown!) It's an official character so shouldn't be too hard to find a picture and wiki works wonders if you want to learn more.<p>

I might add more drabbles on this character from time to time, but it's mainly just a side thing.

Thank you and if you have the time, I would appreciate reviews.

Don't own Hetalia by the way.


End file.
